Guide for legacy of goku
This is the Guide/Walkthrough for legacy of goku Roshi's House Items''Magazine x3 ''Quests Roshi's Magazines Goku and Gohan are traveling back to Master Roshi's house for a small reunion with Bulma and Krillin. Roshi has misplaced his magazines and needs you to find them. One is to the right of the house, one behind it and the final one is located inside the house. Bring them all back to Roshi and he'll give you Senzu Beans x2, an Herb, and 350 experience points. Raditz, Goku's Saiyan brother, comes along and kidnaps Gohan. Piccolo then appears and offers to help out Goku with getting his son back, putting their differences aside for now. Goku must now rush off to retrieve Gohan... and rides off on Nimbus. ---- Goku's House Items''Herb x3 Senzu Bean Chi Chi is in the backyard and gets angry with you for losing Gohan, though Goku doesn't exactly fill her in on the whole story. The area surrounding the house is crawling with monsters, especially snakes. Snakes and squirrels only give you 5 experience each, so don't be expecting to gain a level off just them. Find the crabs and the wolves running around, they give 70 and 65 exp. respectively. The wolves are a lot quicker than you so hit them with your Ki once or twice then punch them as they charge at you. Use herbs whenever the health meter is starting to get low. The entire area is here is one big circle. Take the path to the right of the house and head down in the first path you can. You'll come to 6 patches of grass. Use your Ki to blast away the bottom right patch and pick up the Herb. Above the lake and up as far as you can go is a ladder, climb up and shoot the two blocks in the way. Take out the enemies up there and pick up the Senzu Bean lying on the ground. Head back down towards the house and take the path going south of it. Follow it along until you come across some big boulders in the grass area. Right above the first one is an Herb, go back on the path and keep going left as far as you can. Behind one of the trees is another Herb, and walking north is the exit to the next area. ''Note: You can go into the next area and return here, and all of the Herbs and the Senzu Bean will be replenished, so stock up! ---- Mother Dragon Items Egg Stone x3 Quests Find Dino Egg Save Old Man Talk with the mother dragon that has just had her egg stolen from her. Go down the ladder and walk around the back of the platform that her nest is on and grab the Stone. Just left of the ladder and straight down is a semi-hidden path that'll lead you to another Stone. Head up the ladder left of the nesting area and keep going left and up the second ladder you come to. Follow that path around until you come to Tien and Chiaotzu, talk with them and they will give you 500 exp. each. Keep heading right until you see two patches of grass and a block above you. Kill the wolf here and get the Stone from back there. Also, if you fly down the ledge you can pick up some Herbs below if you need them. Continue heading right you'll come to a waterfall pouring out from a skull-shaped rock formation. Fly across the little ledge. Up the stairs, you'll find a flying Pterodactyl. Hit it to make it chase you, then fly across the ledge and blast it with your Ki. This will keep you safe from its attacks, making killing the thing a lot easier. Once it's dead, run up and grab the Egg and return it to the mother. After giving it back, go towards that second set of steps you recently climbed. This time instead of going up, follow the path along to a little excavation site. An old man is stuck on a small island. Use the three Stones you picked up to create a bridge for him. You'll receive 350 exp. for your troubles. From there, go down to the ledge and fly into the area where the big dinosaur is sitting. Be sure not to get hit by this guy... he does a pretty decent amount of damage. The technique is the same as with the bird, lure him all the way right, then fly across the river. Keep blasting from the other side and he'll go down easily. That 650 experience is a nice bonus. Forest Village Items Boat Flowers x5 Quests''Recover Toy Boat Flowers for Sue Return Kitty Left of the dinosaur's little home leads you into the town. Go straight up as you enter. Inside this house is a man who will help you out if you bring peace to the area, meaning you have to complete some quests. After he says his thing, talk to him again and he'll tell you about his missing cat 'Neko'. Exit the house and take the path heading left just below where you come out. Go straight up and Neko will be sitting there behind some blocks. Talk with it then bring it back to the old man. After that, go back up towards Neko's area. This time, go left instead, and you'll pass a little pond. Above it is a little girl named Sue, take her back to her home which is located in the southeast corner of the village. From Sue's house, go left until you reach a pond and talk with the little girl. Her brother threw her boat onto the tiny patch of land in the middle. Fly over and retrieve it for her. Finally, head up the ladder at the far west end of the village and talk with Yamcha and Puar on the way. They'll give you 500 exp. each. Go onto the path right above where these two are standing and kill the flying monster blocking the way. Goku will say he can make it to the grove by flying, so do as he says. Pick up the Flowers x5 and head all the way back to Sue's house. Give one to the girl standing outside. Now you can return to the old man, who will give you a path to the next area, and will teach you the attack 'Solar Flare'. Enter the skull to where your enemy awaits. ---- '''Crash Site ''QuestsDefeat Raditz Raditz has landed here and you must battle with him in order to get Gohan back. Piccolo is here as well and though he's supposed to assist you, you'll be fighting alone. Notice the Herbs and the orbs scattered all around the area. If you take damage or run out of power to fly, don't hesitate to grab these, as there is an ample supply. Raditz is very predictable and quite easy to defeat. Basically, he will chase after you and try and hit you with a Ki Blast every now and then. If he ever gets too close, fly off until there is some ground between the two of you. Whenever there is enough space, make sure you turn around and get a few blasts at him before he catches up. Raditz is also vulnerable when he stops to fire at you, so get in position and do some damage when he does. Keep your health up and this fight should be no problem. Goku holds the fallen Saiyan as Piccolo prepares to kill him. Raditz reminds you that if he dies from the blast, you will go as well. Goku sacrifices himself for the good of the planet and takes the hit which sends him to the afterlife. Talk to Kami and he informs you that two more Saiyans are coming for the Dragon Balls, but your friends are collecting them to wish you back. He sends you off to look for King Kai's place so that you may continue your training and stand a chance against the more powerful Saiyans on the way. ---- '''Snake Way' '''''Quests Defeat Snake Queen Follow the road and pick up the orbs if you need them. Along the way, you will meet the Snake Queen, who attempts to eat you. She'll chase after you, but luckily she's easily defeated. Simply find a place to fly across (like where there is a U-Turn) and fire at her from the other side. She'll be unable to attack you so you won't be in any danger at all. For this easy battle you'll receive 3500 experience. Continue on Snake Way. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Goku will lose his balance and fall off the road... Underworld Items''Senzu Bean ''Quests Gather Spirits EatYemma's Fruit Welcome to HFIL, or the "Home For Infinite Losers." Spirits inhabit this place; some good and some bad. This is a good place to gain some levels since beating one of the Spirits will net you 1000 experience. There are three good spirits that have run away from the man standing next to the Health Center. Return them all and his friend will assist you afterwards. To reach them, look for a place that doesn't have the spikes around the outside of the cliff and fly up top. Two spirits are located left of where you came into the area, in the upper right corner of the map. The final one is left of the giant pond of blood. There is a Senzu Bean you can find by taking the path right behind the Health Center as well. Now that you brought back the Spirits, the one blocking Yamma's tree will let you go up the steps. Fly up right next to where the car is parked (by the Health Center) and walk around to the fruit tree. Pick up the fruit laying on the ground and the devil will appear. Goku eats it and the devil will show you the way back to Snake Way. Enter the crack in the wall and you'll be at the very beginning again. Simply walk all the way around or just fly across it to make the trip shorter. When you reach the end of it, Goku sees King Kai's floating planet to his left. Fly up to it and begin your training. ---- Kai's Planet Quests Catch Bubbles Conk Gregory Meet with King Kai and he will agree to train Goku for the upcoming battle. Your first task is to catch Bubbles the monkey. The best and easiest way to catch this ape is to chase it into one of the corners of the screen. This will leave him with no place to go. Then just run up and punch Bubbles to complete the first part. Next you've got to chase Gregory and smash him with a heavy mallet. Again, the same strategy will work perfect here, defeating the bug easily. If you accomplish these two tasks, King Kai will be impressed with Goku and will give you 1,500 experience. He'll also teach you the Kame Hame Ha. Kai will also inform you that your friends have obtained the Dragon Balls and will wish you back. You'll end up at Kami's Lookout (be sure to get the Senzu Beans from Korrin if you need them) and can then proceed down into the city from here. ---- The City Items''Capsule x2 ''Quests''Saved Lost Boy Stopped Robbers The first place is a wooded area which is crawling with the Wolves and Dinosaur you met previously. Fly up and get the little boy off the cliff and go down into the city. Take him to his house which is located directly left of the bank. His mother will thank you and give you a Capsule. Before continuing on, grab the Capsule hidden in the grass behind the bank. You'll notice that the citizens are all pretty worried about the robbers running around town. Find all three and kill them (they're easy to spot). They aren't much of a threat since they are running away from you most of the time. Try using your Kame Hame Ha and you can make short work of these two-bit crooks. Unfortunately, the police will get the credit for their capture instead of you. When you are finished looking around the city, follow the southern path out. ---- '''Nappa and Vegeta ''QuestsDefeat Nappa Defeat Vegeta Walk through the highly unsecure military installation until you come to the training grounds. Krillin and Gohan inform you that Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien are gone, Piccolo is dead and they are the only two remaining. Two powerful Saiyans await you... the first is Nappa. There is a pretty easy pattern that you can follow which will make this and many future fights an easy task. Use Solar Flare to stun Nappa for a few seconds, then quickly switch to your Kame Hame Ha, charge it up and blast him before he starts coming towards you again. Keep repeating this process until he's dead. You can also use this same technique on Vegeta (who will challenge Goku after Nappa is defeated). If they are getting too close behind you, just fly for a couple seconds to gain some ground in between the two of you. The Herbs are plentiful so don't be afraid to use them if your health starts to drop. You'll gain 50,000 experience between the two of them. After killing Vegeta, he shows his true power by turning into a giant ape and quickly disposing of you. Ouch. Flying in out of nowhere, Yajirobe slices Vegeta's tail off with ease, turning him back to his regular form. Just when you thought the drama is over, Gohan then transforms into the ape and downs Vegeta. With the chance to kill Vegeta while he's down, you will decline (such a nice guy) and show mercy. Since he used so much energy during the fight, you'll heal and end up on the planet of Namek '''Namekian Temple' '''''Items Tree x3 Artifact x3 Quests''Save Saplings Namekian Artifacts The planet is being ravaged by Frieza and his minions. Houses are destroyed and people are living in fear. You will be gaining a lot of levels here since the experience is very good. When you reach level 17, you'll be able to take things out in 1-2 Kame Hame Ha blasts. The man right above where you walk in will ask you to find saplings for him to continue life on the planet. They are located in the upper right, upper left and bottom right of the area. Simply find a tiny tree and pick it up, then go back to where the man is. There are three plots around the houses to put them in. Plant them to complete the mission. Inside the capsule near this man, you'll learn about three artifacts you'll need to find inside the temple north of here. After putting the baby trees in, head to the upper left part of the map and into the next area. In front of you is the giant temple that the man mentioned earlier. Before going inside, you should take a look around. Two of the three artifacts are located outside, in the far upper left and right. You can simply fly up there making it a quick trip, or if you would like to do some level gaining, just walk up the path on the left. After picking up the artifacts, enter the temple. As you are exploring the temple, take note of the numerous hands inside. They point you to secret passages in the walls that lead to Herbs, Senzu Beans, etc. Directly north of the entrance is a white pad. Step on it and it will zap you into a different part of the temple. Go as far right as you can go and then head north about 9 blocks. There is a hidden passage on the right side of the wall that leads you to the third and final artifact. Now your task is to find a place to put these three artifacts... From the entrance, go to the feather on your left, there is a secret passage right next to it. Go as far left as you can, then take the red teleport pad just below you. In the bottom right of this room is a yellow pad, go into it. In here you need to walk down a little and go onto the path heading left, at the end of it is a white pad, go into it, then in the next room go onto the white pad in front of you. Place the three artifacts on the places surrounding the statue which earns you 30,000 experience. Go onto the white pad and all the way out where you'll meet with your friends again. ---- '''Ginyu Squad '''''Quests Defeat Recoome Defeat Burter Defeat Jeice Defeat Captain Ginyu The Ginyu Squad is here as well, they are some of Frieza's most elite fighters. Before talking to any of them, you should go around and clear the battlefield of all the enemies you can (dinosaurs, etc.). This will keep them out of the way during the fight. Vegeta has joined your side for now since he doesn't want Frieza to get his hands on the Dragon Balls any more than Goku does. Confident in his fighters, Captain Ginyu concentrates more on the Ginyu Squad's winning pose than attempting to destroy you for now. Recoome (exp. 40,000) Burter (exp. 70,000) Jeice (exp.70,000) Captain Ginyu (exp. 90,000) The Ginyu Squad is a joke. If you are around level 20 or so, beating them will only take a hit or two each. Simply use the same tactics you fought Nappa and Vegeta with and you'll go untouched in this fight. Use a Solar Flare then hit with a Kame Hame Ha, lather, rinse, repeat. If you like hand to hand combat better, freeze them and punch. This does the same if not more damage than ki attacks. After they are all dead, you will remark how easily defeated the Squad was and spot Frieza's ship off in the distance. ---- Frieza's Ship The first part of the outpost is a waste of time unless you are in desperate need of feathers and Herbs. As you reach the right side of the map, Goku sees the ship over the cliffs. In the next area Goku finds the ship, the enemies around here are more aggressive and have more health than over at the temple. You can kill them all first, or just skip them and fly into the top of the ship. I recommend you level up to 25 if you haven't already before proceeding inside. Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta are already inside waiting for you and inform Goku that Frieza is on his way. If you've leveled up as much as you want, hop into the rejuvenation chamber. On the battlefield, Gohan tells you Vegeta has been killed already and Frieza must be stopped. King Kai will chime in and say Piccolo has been wished back and beating Frieza will mean you can wish back all the others that have died. Head up to the north east part of the grounds and the battle will begin. As always, you should use your Solar Flare and attack however you wish. Punches do a good deal of damage as does the Kame Hame Ha. The first form is easy; after beating it Frieza will transform. The second and third form are exactly the same as the first, just freeze him and do a few punches. When the third goes down, the mountains will spew lava and everything will turn brown. Prepare to witness the final form! Krillin will offer you some encouragement and Frieza does away with him. Goku, now enraged, turns Super Saiyan. If you thought fighting Frieza before was easy, well things just got A LOT easier. As a Super Saiyan,Goku is faster and more powerful, making getting around and doing damage like a walk in the park. Continue using the strategy you did on the first three forms in this pumped-up state and blast Frieza until he's dead. Congratulations, you've completed your quest. Enjoy the scenes and let the credits roll...